Extinction Level Event
by Rehabreject182
Summary: This is a one-on-one rp me and my buddy Mike did for our group rp, Duel of the Fates. http://duelfatesrp. That's the site if you wanna check it out. The characters are all original ones from the rp. Enjoy!


(This is a transcript from an rp me and my buddy Mike did a couple of weeks back, I just figured some people here would like it. It's completely fictional, the characters are two Sith Lords we created for our rp. )

Oh how he hated the Witches of Dathomir, he thought to himself...wondering how this encounter would differ from the various other battles he has fought with these women. The Lambda-class shuttle's wings fold upright into their landing position, and the landing gears gently slam into the grassy plains...just outside the border of one of the tribes of the these Witches...the Misty Falls Clan.

The pilot, one of Blackstone's most trusted, never let him down when it came to a smooth transport and being able to land without incident never hurt, either. The Dark Lord turned towards his new apprentice, who was sitting to his right, and spoke with a softer tone...hopefully calming his young Sith apprentice's mind for just a moment, so he wouldn't lash out and attack before it was time. "Have you ever dealt with these women, before?"

Lord Asriel leaned his head back against the bulkhead behind him. His eyes where closed, his mind focused on trying to keep away the anticipation of the kill to come. More like slaughter...they were going to whipe out an entire tribe, which was the perfect way to spend his day. He then heard his Master's words, and nodded his head as he opened his eyes, though his face completely hidden behind the Sith mask that he now seemed to have made his trademark, the rest of his body covered in a massive Sith robe that was several sizes too large for him.

He nodded once at the question, "Yes Master...once before when I was younger...though she was inexperienced...and I easily killed her...though I assume these women are anything but experienced...?" He said, his voice tinged with the idea of the inevitable slaughter that was to come, and the sadistic glee that the idea brought to the young Sith Warrior.

He stood up as the ship landing gears settled. "These women are going to test your ability...they are nothing like the child you killed when you were younger. Keep your guard up and do not get flashy. This is not about making an example of one Witch...this is about the othe tribes seeing that the Empire will not tolerate their insolence. You need to understand that." He turns towards the pilot and speaks in his direction, "We are ready...go ahead and get back up in the air so you won't be caught defenseless." The pilot did as he was told...flipping a switch to lower to the ramp, and waited for the Sith to get off the ship.

He followed his Master in standing, bones cracking into place from the lack of movement during the long journey. He nodded as he listened to Blackstones words, "Yes Master..." was all he said, though it was obvious he fully understood what his Master spoke of. These where going to be some of the toughest opponents he'd faced so far...and it was going to be a good test of his skills, as well as a very good training exercise. He check the folds of his robes to double-check the gear he had, his single, compound lightsaber, several vibroknives, as well as a good 4 foot length of durasteel chain, though the purpose of which he hadn't revealed yet, something he was sure his Master would approve of.

As they stepped down the ramp, the pilot took his orders quite literally, and brought up the ramp just after Blackstone cleared it. Stone was already getting into his fight mode...not opening up to his anger...he was actually holding that back, but he was ready for just about anything these Witches had prepared for him. He warned them that they would be seeing the true might of the Sith if they didn't bow...and they dared call his bluff...which meant they all had to die. Not one could live. He crossed his arms across his body, taking saber hilts in either hand and pre-emptively unclipping them. He walked with them within his grasp, un-ignited, the battle meditation starting within his mind...he spoke to Lord Asriel without looking at him..."Arm yourself...this is going to get very ugly, very quickly."

His eyes narrowed slightly as the pilot took Lord Blackstone's words too literally and he had to quickly jump forward to keep from being trapped inside the ramp. He then followed along beside his Master, noticing him going for his weapons, and he went for his as well, hitting a switch on his lightsaber as the massive hilt divided into two and he took one in each hand, letting his sleeves of the robe hang down, conceiling the weapons from the bare eye. He could feel his Master's battle meditation beginning to take effect, he let himself open up to his rage, the eye slits of his Sith mask glowing a dark blood red as he began to connect with the force, letting it flow through him and charge his muscles to attack.

"You do not attack til I give the order..." that's all he said as they approached the villiage...and the Witches had already called the welcoming committee. The leader of the group, who was in the back of the formation, rode the back of a rancor...which is where she barked her orders from. Fanned out in front of her stood 20 Witches...and to Blackstone's surprise, they all held lightsabers, already ignited...ready for war. The Witch spoke, her voice amplified by the Force...as if she were trying to intimidate the Sith. "I am Seetha Ti...I am the leader of the Misty Falls Clan...You shall not pass, demonspawn!"

She took a deep breathe before speaking again..."Witches, prepare for battle!" With that, five of the Witches took a step forward, chanting incantations in harmony with one another...each raising their left hands, as if they were picking something up and shot their palms forward. From behind the Witches rose five huge tree trunks...and they were sent in the direction of Lord Blackstone and Lord Asriel. Blackstone snapped to action, igniting both his lightsabers and timing a jump, perfectly, to land on top of one of the flying trees, landing in the middle of it, he then lowered his position and flipped off of it with a side somersault, clearing the rest of the trunk as he landed on his feet.

Lord Asriel simply responded with a nod as he followed behind his Master, his eyes narrowed and determined. The sight of the Witches wielding lightsabers shocked him for a moment. He then watched as the five stepped forward and sent the tree trunks flying towards the two Sith. The young Sith Warrior stood his ground, his eyes following the trunks in his direction but he remained rigid, making no attempt to get out of the way as three of the five came straight towards him. Please...Asriel thought as the trunks grew closer and closer to his form.

Finally at the last conceivable moment before the trunks would have turned him into Sith pancake, a dual snap-hiss was heard as a red glow filled the air around the young Sith for a moment and then it was gone, saw dust filling the air around him for a moment, and as it cleared it revealed several clean cut logs laying around him, and Darth Asriel standing there, two glowing blood red blades in each hand, angled towards the ground.

Lord Blackstone always appreciated someone else throwing the first punch...figuratively in this case...just so he had something to react to instead of having to intitiate the fight. His sabers were held out on either side...and he did not believe in sprinting towards a fight...he liked stalking his prey, slowly, enjoying the thrill more than the kill. He waved the one on the far left over to him with his saber...and she bit...rushing over to him, breaking formation and causing Seetha to scream in her direction, but it no longer mattered...Blackstone had his first kill before she could even react to her leader's pleas! She rushed Blackstone...raising his saber above her head, swinging it around her right shoulder and bringing it down and across her left.

The Dark Lord simple shifted back a bit, leaning to allow the saber enough clearence to pass by him, he then swung his right saber underneath the strike, and backswinging his right saber to his right, forcing her saber even further across her body. The left saber released her spine from locking, by slicing across her abdomen. He torso then spun further to her left...beyond its range of motion, and blackstone leaned back and shot his left foot out, roundhouse kicking her upper body away from her legs...completely seperating her. He then brought his left foot down and returned to his previous stance, his sabers ready to attack.

Darth Asriel watched out of the corner of his eyes as his Master easily dispatched one of the Witches. A sadistic grin spread to his lips under the Sith mask. He then turned his eyes towards the formation of Witches infront of him. He could feel their anger, their rage, their hatred, it was all tangible to him, as if he could reach out and touch the feelings in mid-air. The glow in his eyes grew brighter as he began to draw on their feelings, feeding upon them as he felt them fill his entire being rage, syncing his body with the Dark Side of the Force.

He then slowly lifted his right hand, holding the saber, and pointed the blood red blade towards the line of witches, suddenly reversing the flow of anger as he shoved all the feelings of anger back into two of the Witches, and then they snapped, unable to stand being still while being so angry and wanting to kill so bad. A duo of witches came sprinting towards the young Sith at a breakneck pace. Lord Asriel let out a small chuckle, they where strong in body...but in mind they where just like his toys...so easily manipulated. And as the two grew near the Sith, they broke off and came at him from each side, bringing their lightsabers around aiming for each of his shoulders. Once again he remained motionless until the moment right before the blades where to touch him.

And at that last moment he leaned his entire body backwards, becoming nearly parallel with the ground as he pushed upwards with the force on his back to keep his body from falling over. The sudden lack of a target caused the two Witches' strikes to swing around and connect with each other instead, neatly slicing the two of them in half, directly at the chest line. Asriel simply pushed his upper body back to vertical again with the force, still holding his blades down and angled towards the ground, the never changing expression of the Sith mask creating a frightening image to the Witches.

Darth Blackstone, man of many crimes...his favorite, though, was murder. Weapons or not...this was murder...because not one of their enemies were ready for him, nor his apprentice...and they, definately would not be ready for both. He waved his Lightsabers, again, calling upon more victims...none would answer his plea. He did not want to overpower them too soon, due to the fact that they would surely flee...but he, also, did not want to kill them, one by one...because that would just take too long.

His stance lowered...at the legs, as he started to rush towards the center of the formation...where two Witches were in the lead, and the rest were behind...preparing for a second wave that was as ill-concieved as the first. Stone rushed the leaders...his right still at his side and low to the ground...but his left arm was raising, behind him...and when his saber was almost level with his shoulder...his left foot took a deep step forward and he shot his left hand over his head, slinging the lightsaber into the chest of the Witch on his left. As she fell, her comrade took up arms and rushed over to Blackstone's right side...and her attack was level, straight at his side. This attack was easily dispatched by Blackstone by bringing his right saber over his head and bringing it down at to his right...parrying the saber away from his body.

His left hand called for the saber out of his latest victim, and it heeded his call by returning to his hand...and it tasted flesh, one more time...as he brought the saber up into her right armpit and out underneath the left side of her neck...causing her head and the right side of her upper torso to slide off of the rest of her body and both sides tumbled to the ground. He then turned his attention to the rest of the group...and simply smiled in their direction...taunting them further with his arrogance.

As Lord Blackstone leaped into action so did the young Sith Lord, running full blast towards the group of witches now. While he was running he hit the switches on both of his lightsabers, deactivating them as he clipped them to his belt. As he ran he watched as one of the witches watched in horror as several of her sisters were savagely murdered. Lord Asriel could feel her anger building, rippling and growing all on her own. Asriel's eyes burst into a fiery blood red as he multiplied the anger and rage in her a thousand fold, the pressure and rush of blood to her head too much for the witch to bear as several blood vessels in her brain burst open, her eyeballs shifting to weird positions as she fell to the ground, twitching sperratically.

Asriel grinned sadistically as he ducked under the swing of one of the witches' blade. He then leaned his body backwards and slammed his right hand forward, fingers straight out as they connected with the wtiches' trachea, his finger tips hardened through the force as they broke through the skin, his fingers ripping around her throat as he ripped outwards, pulling her entire throat out the front and then dropped it onto the ground as he turned his face to catch the witch running in his direction. He held out his left hand, palm open, and then closed his hand into a fist as the witch stopped, clutching her throat. He then twisted his clenched fist sideways as the witch's neck snapped, bones poking through the side of her neck. He felt the ripples through the force as another witch tried to spear him from behind with her blade.

Another sadistic laugh issued from his lips as he leaped upwards into the air, his body rotating backwards until his legs pointed towards the sky, and as he descened he landed with his right hand on top of the witch's head, and with his left hand he quickly reached down to shove the fingers of his hand into the witch's mouth, gripping on to her jaw bone as he fell forward, placing all of his weight on her jaw and as he fell he completely ripped the jawbone from her face, blood pouring from her mouth and covering the Sith mask and robes that he wore, and as he neared the ground he rolled into a summersault, landing on his feet before withdrawing both of his lightsabers, clicking them together and activated the blade, a massive blood red blade emitting from the oversized hilt. His eyes shifting to his Master, "...they are persistant..." was all he said as he shoved his blade behind him, straight up and through the head of the witch coming up behind the Sith Lord for another attack.

Blackstone deactivated his sabers and clipped them back onto his belt...as a group of five Witches rushed his left side. Witches on his right side were being dispatched by his apprentice, so he needed to thin out their number on the other side of the fray. Blackstone took a few steps back to create a bit of distance between him and the Witches, but not completely giving up Lord Asriel's flank, either. He brought both his hands out in front of him...as he let out a deep breath, rolling his shoulders forward as he began to focus on the energy within his own body.

He turned his palms in, towards his body as he drew in a deep breathe into his lungs and stomach...holding onto to it for a few moments and turning his palms to face his opponents, which were almost touching the front of his shoulders. Small glimpses of electricity were crawling up and down his torso as he shot his hands forward...huge tendrils of lightning shot forth from both hands...wrapping themselves around the charging victims and bringing them to their knees. The five Witches screamed in agony as their bodies were being cooked by the electricity...and Blackstone rush towards them, giving the Witches deeper concentrated bursts of the lightning. The smell of cooked flesh was nothing compared to the sight of the Witches' meat, literally, falling off the bone. T

he remaining seven Witches watched in terror, and even the Rancor took a few steps back at the display of power shown by the Dark Lord. He relinquished his electrical grip on the five Witches and allowed their charred remains to fall to the ground. He then, once again, drew and ignited both lightsabers...electricity still passing through his arms in, momentary, waves as he did so.

Asriel's lips twitched upwards into another sadistic, blood-thirsty grin as he watched his Master fry the witches out of the corner of his eye, and as the electricity leaped from Blackstone's hands, Asriel watched as the other witches stopped their attack to watch in awe and horror. Asriel used that moment to his advantage as he hit a switch on his lightsaber, the massive hilt now dividing into two already lit blades and he then crossed his arms across his body and let go of the blades as they flew wide and around the group, flying around behind the witches.

As the blades flew around he leaped into the midst of three of the witches, quickly bringing his right hand forwards and up, palm open as his palm slammed into the nose of the witch infront of him, and with his palm he forced inwards and up as he shoved the nose bones straight up into the brain of the witch, and as soon as the witch started falling backwards he began to spin to the left, whilst spinning he pulled one of the vibroknives from the fold in his robes, holding it in his left hand as he brought it around, slashing through the stomach of the witch behind him, spilling her intestines onto the ground infront of her as she watched in horror, trying to catch the organs on the way down.

He continued the slashing motion as his momentum carried him around in a full circle before he launched the knife forwards through the air and straight into the forehead of another witch. He then sidestepped and spun around to his left once more as the witch whom he'd slashed across the stomach began to fall forward, and as he spun he brought his right hand down in a karate chop straight to the back of the witch's neck, snapping the bone upon impact. He then leaped backwards into a back handspring as the lightsabers he'd thrown came back towards him now, the rotating blades cleanly slicing through the midsections of another pair of witches. As he pushed off with his hands his body flew into the air, twisting and rotating in an amazing display of air acrobatics as he grabbed the blades in mid-air, landing back in the same position he'd started out in, with the blades held down and angled towards the ground, nearly shoulder to shoulder with his Master as he watched the remaining two witches and their leader on the Rancor, half expecting them to just turn tail and run.

Lord Blackstone looked over the last remants of a clan...he shook his head at how easily the rest of their brood had been dispatched. This is why he rarely went on missions anymore...no challenge. It all came so easy...the final three knew death was coming...they didn't bother running, he would catch them. They would stay and fight...and die...but at least they deserved a bit of honor. However, that dumb brute of an animal...was not deserving of honor. He turned his body, pointing his sabers at the fallen logs from their previous attack...and began chanting in the tounge of the Witches...displaying his knowledge of all things that were the Force...and after a few chords...the tree trunks were lifted in the air.

The Dark Lord then brought his arms over his head, as if he were holding onto the trees, and then slung his arms forward...sending them over towards the Rancor. The logs hit various places on the Rancor...causing it to reel backwards...and the last hit, horizontally, across it's throat...causing its head to snap forward, its windpipe crushed. The clan-leader, Seetha Ti, leaped from the back of the Rancor as it crashed to the ground...landing on her feet...tears falling from her eyes as her companion layed motionless. Blackstone looked over towards his apprentice and spoke, "Lord Asriel...destroy those two Witches...the Clan-Mother belongs to me."

His body remained motionless through his Master's attack on the Rancor, his robes billowing with the breeze, blood still dripping from the Sith force channeling mask that covered his face. "Yes Master..." was all he spoke before he was a blur of motion once more. He deactivated the blades as he moved towards the two, sheathing them on his belt as he pulled two more vibroknives from the folds of his robes and in a flash he was in the middle of the two. His arms whipped into motion as he began slicing and cutting to each side, rotating and spinning with each motion, his body a blur of motion, unable to even be seen by the unassisted eye as he moved gracefully, almost as if a dancer in a beautiful dance of death.

The only sounds that could be heard other than the sound of tearing skin, was a high-pitched whistling sound eminatting from the blades as they sliced through the air at speeds that left a silver trail of color behind them, even in the daylight. The witches had no time to move, no time to speak, no time to even think between each cut, the slices coming in regular intervals as shreds and shreds of skin and blood flew through the air around him. The air around them seemed as if a dark mist had settled in their viscinity, and after a few moments of it Lord Asriel finally stopped, each of the knives sticking out of the chests of the witches as they stood for a moment, blood pouring out of the hundreds of wounds on their chest, arms, torso, and legs, and then finally they fell backwards, dead before even impacting the ground.

Darth Asriel stood, his breath heavy for a moment before returning back to normal, the robes and mask that he wore completely drenched and dripping with the witches blood. After a few moments a small sadistic laugh escaped from his lips, and then finally grew and grew, his blood-thirst finally being sated for the moment as he turned his body to watch his Master dis-assemble the Clan-Mother.

Blackstone's jaw tightened as he pointed his left lightsaber at the Clan-Mother..."Your death will be the worst...for you could have prevented all this by just bowing. Seetha Ti...I am Azazel Gilkane...Dark Lord of the Sith...and you only get to learn my real name upon dying!" Blackstone deactivated both lightsabers...and placed them back on his utility belt. He started walking towards her...his left hand cupped by his right hand, applied pressure causing the knuckles to pop...and then he switched grips, popping the knuckles on his right hand. Seetha Ti grabbed her saber hilt and ignited the saber...it's green hue almost identical to the grass she stood upon. She let out a scream...a battlecry if you will...and charged towards the Sith Lord...her saber, being held with both hands, being held out to her right side.

Blackstone lowered his posture by rolling his shoulders forward and tucking his chin in...his fists, both, loosely clinched on opposing sides of his chin. He waited...waited for the perfect time to strike. She brought her saber above her right shoulder...and lunged...bringing the saber down towards his left shoulder. She looked in horror as her movements were being slowed, her arm barely etching forward as Blackstone stepped out to his left...and swung his right leg in between her stance, stomping on the ground as his shin smacked into her's...causing her fibula to fold under the pressure of the strike...she began her fall to the ground...which was stopped and redirected by Blackstone's grip upon her shoulder with his right hand.

He pulled her down and to his right as his left hand hooked around and leveled her in the back of her head. She dropped her saber, which deactivated, as she hit the ground...blinking away the stars that were caused by the force of the blow. Blackstone then grabbed her left foot...and raised her leg off the ground...he then brought his leg up and placed his foot into the fold of the back of her knee...and stomped down towards the ground...displacing all that would be left of her destroyed kneecap as it hit. He took a step back and admired her broken body...but it wasn't good enough...not yet. He turned her over...much to her dismay...and leaned over her...repeated punching her with his left hand while his right hand secured her head by grabbing a fistfull of hair. Each punch delivered a new disfigurement...and each connection caused Blackstone to smile just a little more.

"I will show you why all bow to me!" He let go of her hair...and grabbed her ears with each hand...placing her thumbs around the tearducts of her eyes. He then tightened his grip around her ears, which caused his thumbs to draw into her eyesockets...moving along the eyetissue and causing them to slide out away from the pressure of the motion. He then kept, repeatedly, slamming her head into the ground as he could feel his thumbs slip into her frontal lobe. Tissue from her brain, blood and chipped bone began to drizzle from her ears, her nose and her hollowed out eyesockets. By the time he had awakened from his bloodlust...the front and back of her skull were nearly touching... all that was inside had evacuated from her various orifices...it was all just one fine paste. He stood up...breathing heavily and blinking away the lightheadedness he was feeling...speaking in a rather calm tone for having committed such an act..."Lord Asriel...burn the entire villiage to the ground...erase this clan from Dathomir's memory...and do it quickly."

A grin spread to his lips beneath the Sith mask that was at one point an ivory white, but now was a dark crimson of still dripping blood. He then began walking towards the village, stopping at the outskirts as his eyes scanned the horizon. Several torches where attached to the outsides of the buildings infront of him. His eyes began to blaze a fiery red again as the torches lifted up off of their placements, and then overturned onto the rooftops, catching the straw buildings in a fiery blaze. His eyes glowed a bit brighter as he magnified the flames through the force, soon the whole village was one giant bonfire.

The children and elders and the remaining witches that hadn't been apart of the fight came screaming from the buildings, flames engulfing their bodies. Asriel removed the mask from his face as he watched the display infront of him. True and utter happiness plastered all over his face as he watched the carnage, the villagers making it only a few feet before collapsing as their bodies began to smolder. As the blazing buildings began to collapse upon themselves, Lord Asriel turned and began walking back towards his Master, his long black hair slick with the blood of the witches.

"Thank you Master..." was all he said to Lord Blackstone, the words holding more meaning then their literal. He was truely greatfull to his Master for allowing him this slaughter, it was something that the young Sith obviously enjoyed very much. His eyes roamed over the dead bodies that lay from their battle, it looked as if an entire pack of Hssiss had ripped apart the group, though this had all been done by two men, two of the most dangerous men inhabiting the galaxy.

(Like I mentioned this was a one-on-one rp me and my buddy Mike did, if anyone is interested in joining our rp group where rp's like this happen all the time and are archived into one massive story arc, please visit our boards at http://duelfatesrp. , thanks and sorry for spamming the boards. Cam ) 


End file.
